The Same Eyes
by Tamashii00
Summary: Not your typical SasukeOC Story.She's just a weapon;A single fight changed her entire experience in the prison.He took interest in her. What will become of her? "Help me kill him." "Who?" "Orochimaru." The true brains of Hebi. Sasuke X OC SasukeOC
1. We The Weapons

Note: Hey if you're confused, this is at the time of the time-skip.

* * *

_**The Same Eyes**_

**Chapter 1**

**We Only Specimens; Tools**

Sound nins, wealthy lords, and scientist, gathered in the underground torture chamber of one of the many cold eerie prisons.

The usual monthly meeting. Foot steps echoed as all the few honored there tensed; a man fashioned with pale skin and eyes that were created just to pierce through skin. Along with him was a blank face with bottled-black hair; coal. The opening ceremonies and introductions were being made.

"Good evening all, we wish greetings and the long life of the white snake to you orochimaru-sama," those eyes layered with glass scanned the cage where experiments were not carried out yet; waiting for a discovery, "today we are to once again choose a worthy specimen of your liking, then to see it's survival and results from our experiments."

"Bring on the specimens." His gentle voice was unusual, the situation being the live specimens was more than exciting for him.

Six guards brought out the remaining 3 people. Lining them up from tallest to smallest, it was a from a large, bulky, man in his 40's to tiny framed girl. The audience and took their votes on who were going to be the main event of the evening. The chamber was built with a weird structure, it spiraled around for maximized observation results. The only sound heard were the deceitful whispers and the dripping of blood from above, there must have been another fight for power; putting the refugees against one another for entertainment...just like barbaric animals.

"This is unit C094, he is in his mid-forties and is stronger than he seems." He was a large buly man with muscles on each limb, excessively popping out too...Kabuto was starting the voting in a sincere tone, similar to the one of a child after opening its presents and saying thanks.

All enslaved men there were recognized with their number and rank; number being the most cherished is number 0000, and the only ones with respect are in group A. The Elite. Then there was the other groups; B, C, D, and E. The Dogs. Yet, all of them were just items to them; weapons; replaceable weapons.

* * *

"Next is unit A03, he is in his twenties and used to be a ninja, before we shackled him down." He had a body similar to any normal ninja his age, along with his short army cut beige hair. The man described just spat on a sneering Kabuto. He was forced onto the floor, crackling noises rose as the young man roared in anger and anguish. His arm had been broken by a large beefy guard.

"Last is unit B99, she seems to be the same age as Sasuke-san, and feels absolutely no pain." Her darker than black hair covered over half her pale face, she wore out-dated clothes; they were a bit too small for her. His sentence ended in a smile. "Please communicate with each other and tell the guards over there who you'd like to watch."

A red haired figure made sudden movements to block the one called B99, and spoke. "Don't you dare do what I think your going to do," her voice was commanding as usual and had authority, "He's mine!"

The dark haired one just answered with a "I wouldn't even touch that slug." with a wide smile.

Before a girl fight began she was summoned to her supervisors. "Take B99 and take her to the tower." The teenager looked way up.

* * *

At the top was a dark tower, clouded with dust, there was another tower at the bottom of the chamber. The guards locked her up at the top of the tower, acting as a separator for the two towers.

The observers watched in shock as the two towers constantly clapped together as if creating thunder.

There was no yelp of help nor of pain. Just a repeating clanking noise. No blood was shed. Nothing. It was as if there was no affect...like nothing had happened.

Nothing.

The filthy rich men began betting when her time would come.

When the pressure would crush her everything, under the constantly rising pressure level.

After an hour of smacking of the two towers on her, the crowd grew in interest and had future plans on her.

"I've seen enough. Let me fight her." All attention was now laid on the dark haired boy whose eyes showed the same weary expression as the girl. A low chuckle was thrown out.

"Are you sure Sasuke-kun? It'll be a meaningless battle; she feels no pain.

"..." No answer.

"Take her down to the battle arena. Kill those who are currently fighting in the arena. The battle will start in 5 minutes; of course you all are welcome." His slithering tongue wiggled back into his mouth as his laugh brought the guests towards the arena upstairs.

Clink...Clink. The sharp sound of her shackles echoed. "B99 you are to be defeated when you die. If you kill Sasuke-kun, you will be sentenced to death. But Sasuke-Kun has no punishment." The coldness of the Kabuto's voice was unbearable.

In the hands of the young man was the lightning blade, for the girl was nothing but air.

"I will not attack someone as pitiful and unarmed as her." He was shot with a mental glare.

"As you wish..." After 5 minutes of standing in the centre of the large field her eyes glided towards the sky and soon came her hands.

It was a weird wonder why a girl of her age would even do something so childish...and yet so innocent.

The large guard came with 3 weapons for choosing. "Sir what would you like her to use?"

There was a long sword similar to his own, a spear that seemed to be from an old theatrical play, and a kunai along with a pocket full of shurikens.

"Give her the sword...Don't disappoint me..." The girl was dazed out as she was presented with the sword. As it touched her finger tips they were to no longer hold back.

"Begin!!"

"..." Both seemed conserved and waited for the other's first move. But such silence was only pushed away by the crowd of guests and the prisoners in the surrounding cages.

"_You go girl!", "I love you Sasuke-kun!"_ _"Shed some blood!"_ and "_Don't loose to that egotistical traitor!"_ were overly expressed.

This caused annoyance for the boy but amusement for the girl. At that stressed moment a very unpredictable thing happened.

"Ehehehe." The girl's high pitched laugh came out with hysteria. Her opponent immediately took this chance to decapitate her.

A slide of the body to the left dodge the attacker.

As she took her foot up and kicked him even farther than his needed destination.

The young man lost balance and also lost a huge part of his patience, along with his ego.

Still no sharingan though. The young Uchiha learned quickly and acted even faster.

Upon "falling" a shuriken was shot towards her, to the eyes of the Uchiha he had missed by a hair.

Another weird sensation crept up the young miss; now displaying a beautiful smile.

* * *

Her fleeting eyes scanned the Uchiha. Now this caused a major panic in B99's opponent. _'I have to take her down now, before she distracts me too much...or-'_ he was cut off from his thoughts by a black blur...

She had mimicked the same action as he did with the first attack. The black-haired heart-throb caught the sight of two entrancing blood red eyes; smiling.

She was mocking him.

Mocking **_THE_** Uchiha.

In the next two seconds, as if on que the Uchiha blinded by his pride acted on one motive; to spill blood. The man became impatient. Above all else he would not lose to a **TOOL**. Losing to a tool would mean he was one step farther away from that bloody brother of his.

So he would have to analyze this situation.

_'My opponent has not moved with the exception that of under being attacked._

_Her eyes are fixed on the sky; so she's constantly dazed out. _

_She has fast reflexes and dodges at an almost 99 rate.'_

...It was possible.

He immediately went behind the one known as B99 and went for an ambush once again. Another miss but his scheming mind told him to hold onto her so he wouldn't make the same mistakes. Another piercing action; this time towards her chest.

It seemed like a flash to the audience. To them it was a life and death situation.

She had clamped her hand onto his blade; her blood trickled down to their feet. And in return used her free hand to strike. Blood flew across the scene.

Orochimaru had stopped the fight. His rib had been plunged into.

"St-STOP this fight NOW!" He began to cough out blood.

The ex-konoha medic nin ran to the scene. And the girl who spilled blood was immediately chained and forced onto the floor; her eyes fixed on Orochimaru and the blood. The devious man would not allow his next perfect body to be fowled.

"I've seen enough!" A wealthy lord from above echoed to the people below, "I would like to purchase this tool from you, Orochimaru-san..."

There was no real response from him toward the public.

There continued to be such exclamations of buyin this tool who rivaled against the prized body Orochimaru was so prideful about.

So the day ended with B99 unpredictably unpunished. The prodigy went to the base's best quarters along with the sanin to the medical station for the whole week.

B99 returned to the cell where the other "B" series were kept; _it seems that there's minimum security here tonight...its time. _

_The time will be our own._

* * *

Author: So did you like it? How was it? and mostly should I continue? hmmm? Tell me by reviewing :D

-Tama


	2. Meeting

Note:

Disclaimer...I don't own Naruto TT but I do own this plot and hopefully the words I typed, and B99.

I hope you like this...

**Thank you to BrokenAvenger21** (even though as you said 'it wasn't really a review' but it's still a review...or something like that...anyways thanks...)

(to tell everyone the truth the first chapter was done a long time ago...like a few months or so...maybe half a year...

so updating may be slow...

but if you **review than I will update like the next day!**

xD -**Tama**

_**The Same Eyes**_

Chapter 2

**_Our Meeting_**

* * *

**_The time has come._**

**_The Rebellion._**

The young dark haired girl crept along the wall, gliding through as her bleeding red eyes gleamed in the midnight's dark scenery. Her shadow soon swept to other shadows; this was _the_ place.

The place where _they_ would meet.Meet to discuss the over-throwing of that man; the Otokage; Orochimaru.

Swooning to a unlit corner of the "B" Cell there lay a small stone stuck out on the floor; a simple blemish on the dirt filled floor. Her left foot lightly swung at the stone; tipping it over so it revealed a even tinier imperfection.

A tiny flat cork-like stump.

She lifted her heel and stepped on it; allowing the full force and weight of her body to imply on the stump. This was the only time that this would be easy to do without acting suspicious, since there were almost no guards she; no _they_ were free to do whatever they pleased...well as long as there was no cause for alert of course.

As if magically, a door had appeared; integrated into the wall right in front of her. The on the door was a puzzle; not so easily done too. She removed a piece of the puzzle she quickly rotated and moved each pieced locked onto the groove then place back the last piece. There was exactly 108 pieces to move and at least 200 moves, the user was allowed 4 minutes before the door would disappear; after leaving an invisible deadly poisonous gas though.

A simple defense.

Another door opened, no light radiated in this isolated part of the meeting place. But through this third door there radiated light. There were talks of the next step today's significant occurances.

"Ah; B99. We saw you at the battle with that damned man." A man in his mid 40's greeted her. "It was fun." She simply said; no expression, monotoned, nothing.

"B-Tan! B-Tan!" A little girl with bouncy orange curls ran to her; her bright amber eyes reflected her own red ones.

Her response was her cold eyes turning a bit warmer towards the small 5 year old girl.

"Gramps isn't feeling well. Come! Follow Kirin!" The small girl grabbed the sleeve of the taller dark haired girl and led her through one of the 5 doors; A,B,C,D, and E.

The bouncy girl led her through the door marked E.

* * *

"Gramps! Gramps! Kirin brought B-tan!" The girl chirped once more before sitting next to an old man leaning on the cement wall right in front of the secret passage.

He was a man, his wrinkles signified that he was a man too old for this prison. He was one of the Elders here; he would tell stories to Kirin, about how was captured at a young age of 12. That his family didn't make the trip and angered the captors, and had gotten themselves killed off like insignificant pests.

Insects.

His eyes were in pain, it was getting worse. With each night he has a good chance that it'll all end. That his world will crash down...

That he'll die.

His lips were pursed together, "Please. Allow this old man a single wish before death comes for me." He blinked, and for a moment it would seem as if he would never open his eyes again. "Take me away from here... My life is too short." His voice came out raspy as if he was out of breath and about to kick the bucket.

She only looked down at the man, her blank expression showed nothing.

"That is a given." Her eyes shone in the dark setting, she looked like a broken doll with those sad fallen eyes. Just as well her voice was hollow.

"Thank you." He closed his eyes once again, before they arrived and continued his rest.

"Stay here with him Kirin. Be on watch-out, when the guards begin to increase in numbers or suspicion press the stump three time." her hollow voice once again.

"Yes! Kirin will do her best along with everyone else." She saluted the older girl as the door was opened, and she was consumed in the darkness.

A tiny whisper flew through the air.

"Good girl..."

* * *

"Let's begin the meeting." They all sat around a table made of a stump, it seemed like a tree was once seeded here.

"I saw you guys; during the battle..." The leader, the man earlier who greeted her began.

"It seems as if a few of them took interest in you..."

"Who? And what do you mean by 'took interest'?" An elderly lady glanced at the man, this glance soon turned into a glare, "choose better words next time."

The leader's partner -a lady with elbow length golden hair and warm orange eyes with a matching tropical body- coughed before saying, "Ah, well _they_ as in those lords, and the occasional by-stander, and took interest, as in B's abilities in the fighting area...that she **actually** beat up that spoiled brat while inflecting a blow on that **bastard**." his voice rung with venom.

"Technically speaking, the battle ended before one of us was dead..." B99 interrupted, not reacting to the sound of venom in her ear.

"So there was no winner." Another elder quickly responded, his eyes narrowed down; his long facial hair not mantained because of the pitiful circumstances.

Looking around it was easy to see that no one here had a decent meal in a long time. All prisoners had nutrient-deprived bodies, hair that was only washed when it rained, and they were all dieing off one by one as each day passed. Almost every single person was **completely** miserable.

_Yet there was hope._

_The hope of the children; their laughters and bright eyes always looking towards a new day._

_A hope of a new future._

* * *

"Now then let's start with the regular business." The leader seemed to be in a happier mood than usual, "I myself would like to speak in this matter also; the big news about a mere prisoner beating up the prince."

"Prince, more like de-crowned spoiled brat." The lady snapped. The venom in the air still hadn't vanished.

"Anyways, I believe that you will soon be taken out of this god-forsaken hell hole." The venom was contagious.

She slightly looked at the leader because of his rash thinking; he motioned for her to come over to a list he had wrote with some dirt-coloured substance on a piece of toilet paper.

"This here is a list of people who wish to buy you for their own needs, whether it be personal or military...I am not completely sure myself."

He showed her a list of names; all important people and regular guests of the Otokage. They were mostly lords born with wealth and a silver spoon in their mouth, while some gained their supremacy by blood and blades.

"One way or another you're going to be moved and shipped out of this rancid hell hole and into some other rancid hell hole." His eyes locked onto her as he tried to figured out what she was going to do; but those eyes seemed tired this time around.

"Now then before sunrise we must devise of a plan on escaping when you are to be moved; at that moment the security should have rised, but this being a moment of weakness we should use it to its fullest.

"Now then firstly we must estimate the time in which they will try to move you." His voice started getting more hoarse from the argument he had earlier when B99 was with the elderly man on the verge of death.

"I predict it will be as soon as possible...maybe this morning, or the next; we will never be sure but because of such high demands it will be soon." The elderly man was indeed wise.

"Then we should inform our people right after this..." His eyes shifted as if he had a sudden concern. "now then how are we going to get around roughly** 5000** people out of here."

* * *

_Read, Enjoy, Review, and ... umm I forgot what to type... _

- Love **Tama.**

* * *


	3. Fail and Defeat

Note: D: I can't believe I updated so fast. Seriously. Next update will be quick too...urgghh and it almost my birthday xD (tomorrow), but we're celebrating today so then we have a day off from celebrating my cousin's birthday... sad

(by the way does anybody know why that whenever I indent or separate paragraphs so it easier to read, it usually doesn't work?)

Okay now enjoy!

Note: D: I can't believe I updated so fast. Seriously. Next update will be quick too...urgghh and it almost my birthday xD (tomorrow), but we're celebrating today so then we have a day off from celebrating my cousin's birthday... sad

(by the way does anybody know why that whenever I indent or separate paragraphs so it easier to read, it usually doesn't work?)

Okay now enjoy!

* * *

_**The Same Eyes**_

Chapter 3

_Failure and Defeat_

* * *

"5000 people." The red eyed girl repeated to end the silence as the ones around her were in deep thought.

"It's- It's impossible!" The right-hand of the leader said, her voice was shaking as if she had just been thrown in here.

"Listen closely." The young girl began again, "Don't think of it as 5000 people. It's 5000 life or dead situations...these people here are our people, they depend on us...we are practically family. Furthermore, I will be the bait in this situation."

She took a deep breathe before continuing.

"The way I see it, it'll be like this. At the time the Otokage will be there along with the person that 'bought' me, in that time I will rebel along with a few others that are able and willing. During that time there will be nothing but chaos. This chaos will be so loud that they won't realize a loud breaking sound. Someone then will destroy part of the wall that leads to the outside, and there will be the escape route. Make it so that it's in cell section E; the security there is low." She finally stopped after the long explanation.

"Well than...I understand we will do this as you plan..." The leader said.

"Era, find someone to weaken a wall that leads to the outside immediately...they have until sunrise to finish the job."

"Ah- Yes, yes." His partner quickly hurried off in the direction of the B cell.

"Well than now we should hurry off and check all the weapons we have stowed away along with alerting everybody about this plan." With that everyone quietly exited the dark meeting place and the last one leaving blew out the single candle that illuminated the room.

They all went to their own cells, the leader and his partner, along with the elders to cell D, and B99 to B cell.

* * *

B99 went off to the door she came from. The heavily darkened door was here before she was. There were stories from the elders of the door being here before Orochimaru when it was just a small hut in this area. The hut was a meeting place, where criminals and the like joined in order to escape the pursuit of officials. It was all before that man took over the people with his lies, and force.

As B99 opened the door she decided to finally rest. She was not one for the darkness; though she was accustomed to it, she was born in the light. Slowly her eyes soon dropped down in a serene silence. There were constant whispers but that was the least of her problems. She needed to rest for sunrise; she needed to be constantly ready and anticipating the moment.

_If one fails, we all fail._

As she rested, the night progressed quickly and soon sunrise would come.

While the sleeping girl lay, a party of shadows rushed over, quietly and quickly to take the girl to some other god forsaken world. Yet of course they had taken precautions and knocked the girl out cold at first to make sure she wasn't going to wake up anytime soon.

As the sun rose so did her eyes. Her vision was blurred; not being a morning person and all. Her hand instinctively reached to the bottom of her neck, a small moan of pain came from her as her hand began soothing the pain.

The room she rested in was exactly the opposite of the prison in which she would have called home; filled with those people she called her 'Family'.

This room had no sunlight, no light. It was totally dark. Her eyes were the only thing with such brilliance. Looking around the room she recognized patterns on the chestnut colored walls, they were swirls that always ended by another one; intersecting each other. They were indents into the wall.

She got up and began calculating. Her first guess was the door; but it was too obvious of an escape route. _'There must be at least one person on guard there.' _She inched her way around this mysterious room. As she groped the wall she found that there was really more than just an empty room.

There was a neatly made bed, a small table by the bed, a candle on the table, a chest in the corner, and a outfit on the bed. It was far from empty.

* * *

Eventually she decided to get out of there, her hand reached for the small handle and before she even pulled the door opened. To her very surprise the _pet_ of that man came in, she had to step back so they wouldn't crash into one another.

"Hn..." his stare came down to her like ten bags of bricks.

"..." Her stare came to him also; they were the same height so they were on the same level of intimidating.

Their death glares seemed to last a eternity; each one of them were determining what the other was doing here instead of asking, stubborn as it was.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun..." _He _came in. His tongue slithered back into the owner's mouth. His smile came on as sinister and was as if he was playing with their minds. "I see your already here...So what do you think, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." His usual response.

"This is your birthday present...a new spar partner...since you just killed your last play mate ..." His smile did not disappear, "Now then from here on, your room will be the one next to this one."

no response from _'the present_'. '_The present'_ just kept glaring at the taller man, his eyes were rediculing her.

"I never asked for a present." The dark haired teen finally spoke a decent sentence.

"Be grateful, it'll be my substitute and act as a pupet for me. I need a new body; remember our deal Sasuke-kun: your body is **mine**."

"Hn..." The _pet_ just left the room, he seemed to have plans of his own. The door finally closed leaving the two alone.

The white skinned man was still holding a candle though, and its light shone, reflecting what was in their eyes.

For her, it was the red dripping candle. For him, it was her.

"Do you understand wha-" He began.

"And if I don't?" She cut him off mid-sentence.

The man gave an eerie smile; similar to the ones that insane murderers usual do before killing off their prey.

"I will kill _them_." This caught her attention and her red peepers were brought to the Otokage, "They will be killed off; the first day one will die, then it will increase by one as the day increases." She looked stoic, "_They will all die_." His words were suffocating.

"Disgusting..." The girl muttered to herself.

The man must of heard her since he began to laugh.

* * *

Note: Hope you liked it, and I also like your feedback, so review! (sorry if it was hard to read, when I edit it online it's suppose to fix it when I save, but it seems like it doesn't like me)

- Tama


	4. Ignorance is Bliss

Note: Thank you to XemiGai for favoriting. + Madeline Cullen for Reviewing. I swear it just takes you like 5 seconds tops but it fuels the author for 2 chapters or so!

* * *

_**The Same Eyes**_

Chapter 4

_Ignorance Is Bliss_

* * *

The girl just turned towards the door and brush pass the man towards the door.

"So you do comply right?" He asked as he grabbed her left wrist.

"...as you said." She closed her eyes in defeat; above all she would not allow her family to be erased.

He smiled.

"Before you leave you see that outfit there?" He motioned towards the white outfit on the bed.

"Hn..." That boy's ignorance must have been contagious.

"Wear it, it is your new outfit as long as you are outside of the prison grounds." He stared at her tattered, shrunken clothes.

She kept staring at him until he left the room. Make that Glaring.

She stared blankly at the clothing, it was something similar to his _pet_, a top that looked like a robe, an inside shirt with strings that tied together, a collar, and shorts with shoes that were too big for her.

She took interest in the collar and began striping it apart the lining, the thread was ripped off, and there to discover was a small circular metal with some seal on it. She immediately threw it on the floor; it bounced and spun in a cling and dinging sound. No way was she going to be used **that** easily.

As she began to strip her old worn, tattered and shrunken clothes that were from her years as a 9 year old, she realized that this wasn't her assigned room at all. It was that _pet's_.

**No way was she going to change in enemy territory.**

They even had a battle to the death. Upon her ponder she decided to stick the little piece of metal into one of **his** clothes. All done with a straight face too, of course.

Sewn and patched on that little fan symbol on the back of the collar. At last she was done, she looked around the place.

It was a fairly large room with only about less than ½ of the space taken up; actually this could be a room for 2 or 3.

She decided to quickly leave the room, before he returned to find she had actually stayed in his little hell hole, and be threatened...again.

God must have looked away for a moment in time because the past repeated itself. As she reached for the door handle, someone beat her to it and it swung open madly at her.

There stood that _pet_ of his.

"Hn..." He stared at her; eyeing her. She could feel him judging her every movement. She avoided eye contact and rushed out the door to her room, hopefully he didn't notice the little silver coin on his clothing.

She spoted the room, rushed in and slammed the door behind her; causing echos through the empty and vast hallway. She took in her surroundings. There was a single candle in the room. No Windows. No Escape.

It was around less than half in area of that person's room.

Seeing nothing else to do; or look forward to for that matter...She changed into her new '_uniform'_. She began an inspection of herself. Sure the clothes were clean, and not ragged, and didn't smell of some awful stench, but this meant that she was totally in defeat, totally submissive; a servant to the bastards of the higher up.

She decided to inspect the room. Being paranoid was a trait of hers that she had rubbed off from someone...Some forgotten person. Somebody from her past.

She searched every corner of the room, and every speck. After killing half an hour inspecting the place of bugs/traps and the like, one silver haired fellow banged through the door. His glasses reflected the light of the candle he held with his left hand.

His lips parted to speak to her, "Come."

She kept her seat on the wooden bed. "I said 'Come'!" The man would have no patience for someone who was as low on the food chain as her. He grabbed her forearm and dragged her out to the hall where he determinedly dragged the girl for a short moment until they reached two large doors.

With both of his hands he knocked and pushed them open.

* * *

As the door opened there in the middle was a large snake. From a closer look it was just a skin and therefore hollow. There were candles in it's eyes. As she stared into the darkness, she realized that the man that once dragged her here was not by side; and that there cloaked in the darkness was a a pair of red eyes glaring straight at her along with another pair of golden ones.

Her voice got raspy under the tension. "What do you want?" Her own voice echoed through the large room.

"Rude as always." Came the voice of a young man.

Another voice came in chuckling.

"Now, now Sasuke don't get too excited." She could just feel his tongue flickering, "She is your new spar partner remember. You have all the time in the world." He threw out another chuckle.

"Well then, let's get this started." The silver haired man announced as the dark room as he walked around lightly more candles and torches. Gently illuminating the large room.

Her eyes dripped to the floor and her hands.

She felt constrained in this place. Suffocating.

In that time that her eyes slightly closed and opened the pet disappeared and appeared behind her. Her guard was never dropped though.

He pulled out a sword that gleamed with light. He was going to slice her.

Her eyes showed defiance in the poorly lit room and grabbed onto his hand and pulled him onto her as if to embrace him. The Uchiha promptly became shocked.

At his reaction she took his other hand and as he was still in shock. She finally brought her knee up and kicked. Hard.

A tiny screech was heard from the falling body, as she was knocked back by a hand that clamped onto her neck.

She coughed and gasped for breath. Her body remained lifeless; she knew there was no use in struggling.

Her polished ruby eyes glared to the man that held her by the throat.

* * *

:O oh me gee? who could it be, take a swindle at it and tell me in a review :3 . click.

* * *


	5. Terms of Agreement

Thanks to everybody who read and/or reviewed(you're way too awesome).

By the way this chapter has bad language...

Just so you know.

-Tama

* * *

The Same Eyes

Chapter 5

_Terms Of Agreement

* * *

  
_

She hissed at the dark haired man, her eyes burned with determination to shed blood and survive. Kill or be killed. She had been lectured with that one ruled one too many times, but by whom she forgot.

With no weapon what so ever on her body her body reacted and her hands shot up to grab on the the attacker's arms and dug her nails into them, raining out blood. She began gasping for her last breathe.

Finally her assailant released her.

"Don't be so cocky, girl."

Her eyes returned from shocked to normal. When her vision returned her eyes shot up at her attacker.

His tongue slithered back into his mouth in a scowl. "Do not harm **my** body."

"How unladylike" The silver haired assistant mumbled to himself as the other dark haired man stumbled up to his feet.

** "You BITCH!" **He ran up to her to inflict some damage, a right hook. She skillfully read and pushed his hand away from her face. They continued to fight as Orochimaru started talking. The girl dodged and blocked, the boy kicked and punched. The girl had no hopes in fighting back. It would mean the death of her only _family_.

"Let's begin then. This is an introduction to your new living style. Your world will from now on revolve around Sasuke-kun." The both of them immediately stopped their quarrel at once from his sudden words.

The boy was easily readable with fist shaking in anger but they suddenly stopped, as his ego took over his facade.

The girl on the other hand appeared as if he just said "the sky is blue". Something ordinary but underneath it all there was an unsettling aura around her, as if screaming out.

"So basically she's gonna be my slave." The young man seemed pleased with his power. He was victorious with taking advantage of her.

"Please clarify" the young _'slave' _looked too tense for the moment.

"In one way you are his _servant_, you eat when he eats, you follow his every whim." Kabuto quickly responded in one breathe.

"Nothing more than a lap dog," the girl muttered to herself.

"If he so complains about you, I will personally break you." The air got tenser when there was a death threat by the mighty snake sanin. The duo exited the dark room afterwards.

* * *

"Come." The girl was still in her thoughts, stuck on how she was going to masquer the three of them.

"Come." She believed she would need to improve dramatically, he _is _a sanin after all.

"COME HERE NOW!" The loud voice boomed over the empty room. It was the voice of the Uchiha's, who knew someone of few words would be so loud.

"What is it?"

"Come with me to my room."

"Eh?" The two finally arrived from the endless hallway, and into his room.

"Girl awake at 5, we train at 6. Breakfast at 8, lunch at 12, train at 1. Dinner at 6. Finally bed by 10." He said so while multitasking, he was changing clothes for the night. He didn't ask her if she had any questions.

"Thanks the longest you've ever spoken." She gave him a thumbs up along with her monotoned voice. The gesture did not match the expression. He slightly scowled before lying on the bed, his head hit the soft pillow with no sound. He faced her; not the wall the boy kept up his guard with this stranger.

"Good night, Dog." The girl said as her face had a wide grin. As she passed through the door the boy's eyes shot open. His face finally twisted in frustration. "Bitch..."

* * *

'So this is how I'm suppose to relax myself, just as that _Dog_ did.' She thought self-consciously in bed. 'No I shouldn't be thinking of that animal in the dark, it'll haunt me.' Her eyes finally closed as she stayed in that position on the bed.

"Ughh! This isn't right!" Her voice sound frustrated as she slid herself off the bed and onto the wall and leaned down for comfort in a kneeling position. "I am seriously messed up." she muttered before she fell asleep. 'Must be from that prison...'

* * *

"Slave." Kick.

"Slave." Another kick.

"Slave." He finally lost his patience, not that he had much to begin with. He pulled her up by the leather collar on her throat. Stood her on her feet, she leaned on him. He kicked her in the shins. She immediately stiffed up "That's so gonna bruise." "Hn." his mind thanked that she was finally awake, but cursed immensely. "Come." She obeyed the same order from the day before. "We're late. It's already 6." His voice squeaked at his last word.

"Ah, how delightful the road of a boy in puberty." She teased. At no time of day would she just let pass such a mistake from that _Dog_. The boy was her opposite and had no time of day. He was a morning person, but he knew he would let it burn on the training grounds.

They continued journeying through the endless halls, they finally reached the large dark morbid room from the day before. Before she could move to the large snake statue, the boy beat her to it and took the candle from it's mouth. He also triggered an unknown switch.

The ground shook as a pathway of stairs led downwards was brought into sight.

Truth to be told it looked like a torture chamber, or a dungeon. She peered down; standing on the edge. "Go." Came the whispered voice of a male, she turned back to the voice but a hand stuck out and she was pushed into the abyss.

On the way down she had somehow ended up in a painful position, and had sharp objects positioned into her side and calf. Blood seeped out onto her white clothes. She shivered as she stared up at the dim light. She hated the darkness, but was thankful for it at the same time.

Then there came a single bright light source from above. I wove back and forth. It was not too big and not too small just perfect. Eventually she had gotten away from the bed of daggers, blood soaked into her pure white uniform.

Ignoring the cold running blood down her side, she swooped to the floating warm light. It glow was entrancing, she finally arrived right next to it and reached out to touch it.

But a ice cold hand grabbed her own wrist. She panicked it was too dark to see the assailant.


	6. The End

_**-------- Please take my poll, it's very important and decides the future of this story, The Same Eyes.**_

_** So GO NOW. Seriously. **_

* * *

And please _**Comment**_. It motivates me. Yes, just 2 words of 'Please continue.' Pushes me on with writing the next chapter. And to boot it takes less than 2 minutes.

* * *

The Same Eyes

Chapter 6

The End.

* * *

Her eyes dilated in panic. Her mind screamed "LET ME GO!!" The light was brought closer to her face. Another face came into light.

"Dog." She whispered as she came back to earth. The cold hand still gripped on her wrist. She ignored his presence and reached for the flame. It was that candle. The grip on her wrist tightened, causing her face to scrunch up. 'That's another bruise for me.' She thought. The _thing_ attached to her wrist pulled her down along the stairs guiding her around the dark room with the single fire.

The _dog_ brought up the candle several times and the large room slowly lit up, there were large torture machines that looked foreign, many weapons, and the only exit was the stairs leading up.

A quick motion slinging motion. She was thrown against one of the torture machines. 'He is definitely taking out his anger on me.' At light speed she grabbed the weapon she had on her, unsheathed it and flew it at him; only to suddenly change the course of the blade as it flew out of her hands.

It shot through the air like a high strung arrow. The Uchiha didn't move. Couldn't move. It made a shallow cut by the side of his neck. Although her attempt ended in failure. She had attacked something she could not reach. _It._

Her _family_ could be bloodied.

His face turned into that of an enraged man as he returned the favor, and threw the sword to her feet. "Fight me." He barked to her. She slowly got off the floor, minding the bruises he covered her with before. She did not feel them now, but will later. _A delayed sense of pain._

"_The usual, he says only what is needed Nothing more nothing less." _ She thought. He took out his own sword.

The clearly agitated male had no patience, and swooped onto her like a swallow. His attacks ere similarly predicted as their other fights. Her visible eye stared into his own, never leaving his. As if reading him like a book. As her thoughts left the battle field but onto her _family_ he found an opening and slashed down aiming for her head. She complied and blocked, almost struggling. _'He is strong but he lacks a cleared mind.'_ Her mind wandered once more.

The whole morning they did this, as the young man took out his anger on her, spilling out vicious slashes.

Finally they neared the their limits. "Why are you not training with that _man_?"

He did not answer. She got the message. It read _'I don't need to answer **you**.'_

Finally the glasses man came for them it was lunch time.

The three reached a room of a thousand rooms in the familiar hallway, there stood a rather well lit room, a long table reaching from one end to the other. There sat the white snake himself, along with 2 chairs, the other 2 men took their seats as the dark haired girl stood there, not knowing what to say.

There on the table were their perfectly set out meals. "Slaves are to eat in the room next to this one. Leave." Kabuto instructed.

B99 left quickly with no bow as the others do. As she opened the large double doors the ones behind her began talking energetically. The room next to it was a rather dim room, a kitchen of some sort. It there were tables a few make-shift stools and chairs. The room was currently empty. She hurried and prepared herself a small lunch.

She was used to this.

Never could eat a lot, a life style she had gotten from living in the prison; she was given a certain amount for the whole day, but gave half of her food to Kirin, with her bouncing curls, or to Gramps; the elder. They were more important.

Her hand gripped the food and forced herself to eat. There will be a day were she can fly free. She rummaged through the storage room...There was enough food for a extra serving at the prison.

After considering how she would bring that much amount of food to them, it was simply impossible; all at once. But she put the idea to the side and left to find the _dog. _

Her first choice was to go and check the dining room. She slide across her fingers on the cold brim handles of the two double doors. Tensed as the doors opened by themselves instead.

"Girl, We don't need you for the remainder of the day. Stay on the premises, don't wander." The three men walked past her with small whispers.

Only after they turned a corner did she finally move, _'So I am free for now,' h_er hand relaxed, _'but only **for now**.'_

Finally having a plan, she neatly stowed away food commonly found in prison; bread. Yet she won't be able to take enough. Into the large brown sac they go, she slings it around her shoulders and walks out with the disguise of a young man she had seen patrolling her prison not long ago. She stared down at herself. Bland colored clothing, short messy hair, darkly tanned skin... _Check._

Walking confidently down the long hallway, she finally realized that she had no clue about how to get to the prison. Clearly she would have to wander for a bit. After moving through several routes, she knew it was going to take more than _a bit._

After wandering for another 30 minutes, she spotted a person she didn't never want to see.

_**Her.**_

"Karin-san." The guise smiled.

"Ah, Asa was it?" She asked looking a bit irritated.

"Yeah, hey you know where prison grounds are? I got lost." She played the part.

"Eh? You're kidding me right? And I was just about to visit Sasuke-kun! I bet this was just part of your plan...." She kept going on while the other girl looked away clearly annoyed by her already, "just go 2 rights a left then press a differently shaded rock in the wall." She said quickly before running off.

Quickly following that girl's instructions she found herself at the prison. There stood many guards, and some out of her range of view also. She quickly made her way towards cell E, there stood only one guard. She easily hid the sack and went towards the heavily locked door.

There she closed the door behind herself; and threw the sack in. Immediately her_ family_ gathered. Not knowing it was her she said these words quickly. "This will almost double your consumption for the week; have them hidden. Only use half of what is in there, the rest for reserves. _The Otokage will soon fall."_ She quickly left. The men and women confused of the guards actions. Changing the guised she had on to some other man she studied payed off, nobody noticed her movement.

Without a single sound she sped off towards where she once came.

To her room.

She couldn't help but worry about suspicions on herself.

The girl reached and opened her door; it slung open. There sat that _Dog._ _Damn._

"Where were you?" He immediately voiced out.

"Taking a tour." She said with just as much ego as he did.

"Don't. Remember girl? I am your master." No response whatsoever from her, "Anyways it's time for dinner." He straightened himself and walked towards the door, passing her.

A tiny chuckle came from the girl.

He stopped is step. "So you just came to keep tabs on me?" He couldn't look back but only started his step as before.

_The days went on similar to those...It seemed to fly by; the pain, the hate, the blood... _

_The Dog has grown softer, stronger, but does not understand a thing of life. _

_My goals are still incomplete; my desires many, none fulfilled. _

_Many things have changed. _

_I was finally known on the same authority as those guards; yet I oppose them. It seems a certain dog favors me..._

_There will be a day where my family will be freed. I will be their guide, but for now I am merely a slave. My status is that of no desire, no thought, nothing...only obedience. _

_It's almost time...it won't take long. _

_I'll do anything to kill him..._

_He's grown weaker, his age has caught up with him; there is no escaping death; though he has done so before. _

_**I will end it.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Totally Important Read Me!**_

_**Hurray! You've finished this chapter. Oh, yes...It's not the end. There will be a chapter 7, and so on. It's just that little part at the end tells you all the summary of the future; since I leave them off to grow stronger when they're 14-15 years old. And come back when all the REAL action happens. So please review, I'm just getting to the good part.**_

_**-Tama**_

_P.S. It's not 'THE END'. There's a picture of B99 on my profile near the bottom.  
_


	7. Endless Doubt

_**Warning: **_ WILL contain swear/cuss/bad words.

_**Take The Poll People!**_

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

_**Note:**_ I told you that wasn't the end! Anyways just to remind you all this happens in an _almost_ full year time skip. And that there will be notes on things that are hard to understand, like metaphors or strange phrases. And _**don't forget to review!!!

* * *

  
**_

The Same Eyes

Chapter 7

Endless Doubt

* * *

_It was just like all those others days that had past our eyes as we blinked away the light, while we were covered by the white snake's blood._[1]

"Hey get up girl..." He stared down at her form, still constantly changing her sleeping area. From her own bed, and the wall. "...Just what's so comfy about that?"

_'Might as well let her sleep; I'm tired myself.'_ He went to sleep in her bed, knowing that the girl he knew as his slave, would not awake anytime soon. He lay down and began to be restless; the bed was way smaller than his own, it was harder, and no well made. Out of his own surprise he began talking to her sleeping form.

[2]"How long has it been? To say the least you've definitely grown on me." He sighed, wondering what the fuck he was doing, "It might be your influence that I've finally cracked. Whatever, I would have cracked even if you weren't here... To think of it; I was the one who brought you into this...my world..." He finally began to rest after his rant, "...but I promise to free you from the cage and kill him..." his breathing went deep and fell asleep.

Kick. No response.

Kick. Nope nothing.

Poke. Still nothing.

The girl looked irritated at the young man on her bed. _"Hey, it seems I lost my bed, can I borrow your's?"_ She imitated the boy's voice. A smug expression stuck on her face like a paste out. A snicker came out of her.

Finally she decided to let the slumbering boy slumber. Instead she decided to mess with the dog. 'I'll start slow, but end up big.' She thought mindlessly, forgetting of the consequences completely.

She stared at the dog, thinking of a worthy prank. A light bulbed shinned down on her. Her smiled reached ear to her, but it was of a sly one. _"One" She whispered._ She grabbed the end of his naturally spiky hair and tied them into pony tails, each looked like the end of a pineapple separately. The ribbons were those of Karin, when she had forgotten them while seducing the Dog, and accidentally made a fool out of them both when she had walked in on them.

_'It was pitiful, she was stalking him, while he was in the showers, worst of all he decided to come out only in a towel. He was just begging to be molested in a place like this. At the time she drooled and wrapped herself around him as well. I was just bringing him his clothes, but I had accidentally walked in on them. The scene was that of a comedy romance. Girl seducing, boy avoiding her all ways possible,' s_he silently laughed at her memory,_ "And you know what both of them were, a dog loving a dog; a bitch loving a bastard." _Her grin went wider with the thought, along with another snicker.

_"Two." She whispered._ She decided to put take a black pen, _pop!_ The lid came off. Another grin. Then came the image etched on his _peaceful _sleeping face. She couldn't hold in her laughter anymore. But she muffled it anyways. There on his left eye was a daisy[3], on his right a cat's eye. His mouth was extended to reach ear to ear in a wide smile. His face had stars drawn all over; a few hearts and of course a tiny spiral on the right side of his cheek.

Along with his imaginary smile[4], B99's widened as well. She stared down at his chest and made him into a master piece.

_'Nothing can wake him up!'_ She thought dauntingly.

With her light chuckle as she got closer to his face, she whispered out to him "Three." Along with a giggle. She checked his eyes; _'still asleep I see.'_ She got even closer, too close. Her voice came out as that of the snake's "Sasuke-kun~..." He moaned; recognizing the voice. She strangled a laughed. "I want your body~" No response this time. "I want your body, so badly...Sasuke-kun~..." Silence, except for her trying not to bust a gut. She topped off her masterpiece with a small touch on the curse mark. "Finish." She whispered as she accomplished her mission of returning those days of torture.

_Those days he would threaten her family, she was forced into bleeding...being a rag doll. She had bled uncountable times. Even now he would do so, as an amusement game._

In less than a second he boy jumped up screaming bloody hell. He searched around the room only to find B99.

The boy's voice was no longer as pubescent as it was half a year ago. "Where is he!?!" His eyes widened in anticipation. "I'm the only one here..." She mocked him. The boy made a coughing sound as he did and brush his fingers through his hair. Only to be stopped when he felt a silky string at his fingertips. He searched around the room for the obvious culprit. "Slave." His voice seethed out.

He undid them carelessly, them to fall onto the ground. As he left the room in search of her, but halfway noticed the markings on his chest...It was not the usual results of fights, it was..._Marker?_ He ran to the bathroom to clear himself of the dark markings. _'The curse mark is enough...'_ he thought reminiscing now. A low and quiet growl could be heard. _ "Stupid bitch." _He cursed. As if it was the devil herself, she appeared through the mist.

"Found you~..." she sang; her eyes immediately shut, "I'll meet you in your room when you're done." She said as she kept her eyes closed. Her foot steps echoed through the room.

"Wait." A solemn word.

"Hm?" She sang once more.

"Don't do it again." He gave up.

"Hehe," She laughed, "thanks."

"What is it, now?" His voice was evened out, no longer stressed.

"You sure took your time."

"Slave...why are you so bitchy?"

"Because I am B99." Chuckles came out of the two.

"Speak." He demanded done with the casual talk.

"Help me..." she took a long pause to think about what words she would use.

He closed his eyes. Finally calm; different from how he acted earlier. His back leaned on a wall.

"Help me...kill him." Her voice was soft, just like a child's. As time passed by she realized that the boy was actually asleep...

"Hey, are you sleeping?"

"Yes..." His response was in the same monotoned voice as ever, but the girl knew better.

His shoulders were more relaxed. The pet was actually allowing his defense to fall when he was around her.  
"So many openings..." She sang to herself as she eyed the boy who was now a man.

At the beginning they were both the same height but the boy had grown too much taller than her, too much for her to handle. She was now only up to the his shoulders now.

**But she hated it**. It made her even more inferior.

After a long pause along with the slow breathing of the Uchiha he finally began to speak; even though he was 'sleeping'.

"Just what are you thinking?" His warm whispers flew out. As time passed the boy overcame his speaking difficulties as she would put it.

She answered in a single second, her smile was cute and sly like one of a fox. "I want to ask you the same thing." But her mind was helpless; 'please don't disappoint me...please. Please...'.

"Who?" His voice was demanding.

**"Him. Orochimaru."** her voice was just as reassuring.

"Straight to the point as always I see..."

* * *

Notes about above:

[1] → This simply means that Sasuke was sheltered from the outside world, and with B99's involvement in his schemes he had sheltered her too.

[2] → Oh dear god, OCC right? Sasuke's little rant! Whatever I hope you enjoyed that part. And that will be the longest he spoke in this story ever...I promise. Let's hope I can keep that...

[3] → This is a spoiler, don't like don't read. In the manga Sasuke gets a new sharingan, it looks like a flower; me and my friends always make fun of it XD

[4] → seriously can you **imagine** Sasuke Uchiha smiling... like Naruto??? XD

Now you may ask; what was this chapter about?

Simple answer: It was about how the characters changed.

**Tell me what you think about my story :3**

**-**Tama.

_**Review, Fav, Alert, all that good stuff~3**_


	8. Till Death Do Us Part

Note:

Sorry there isn't any fluff...or love...**at all.** It'll come soon, I just want the characters to grow... ;-;

* * *

The Same Eyes

Chapter 8

Till Death Do Us Part

* * *

She closed her eyes herself and waited for his answer. She knew that without his cooperation she would have a less percentage of success. He was the key; an untouchable thing that _snake _couldn't even harm. She had everything planned out; Only this _dog _was an obstacle.

"No." He stated flatly. She didn't open her eyes, but started her motion to walk away. "I'll only help on one condition..." her pace became slower, "you must stay with me afterward as my partner in crime." She looked back to confirm his expression to his words; for a second she thought she saw a tiny smirk.

A tiny chuckle came from the girl now a meter away; a possible laugh of pity, "only if following you around benefits me..." Her voice trailed off into the dark as she left for her room. _"Like a lost puppy."_ She muttered to herself. Giving herself a laugh of utter sarcasm, and pitiful frustration. Unknown to her though, the _dog _was gazing at where she once stood, and then too walked off into the dark.

* * *

She started talking to herself; her _plans_ as it were. "What am I suppose to do now?" She took off the white outerwear, and threw onto the bunk.

"He says that he'll help, but he has his terms..." She sat down on the floor; there was no chair, "...yet those terms only are done after his death..." she suddenly lifted her head up with a smirk on her face; "...I can still win." A high pitched giggle came from her lips as she sighed in relief...'_I won't __**have**__ to keep my part of the deal.'_

A small smile popped out on her face as those long bangs hid half her face.

_'It'll be over soon, I can just imagine that bastard's blood.'_

Another light came into the room, other than the candle lit on her stone table. She turned around to find the _dog_ himself standing there looking a little too serious.

His eyes narrowed down as his voice crept out_, _"Don't lie to me..." she though his eyes flashed a bright red for a moment_ 'I guess I'm tired..."._ "Will you keep your end of the deal?" He stared at her, watched for body language, signs, all those. Yet she knew his intentions. "I don't lie. As long as that man will die, that he will never return; then I will follow you..._Dog._"

"Will you follow me till death?" His voice was almost a whisper by now.

"I wonder about that myself." She looked at him and read his book. He was trying too hard and shown cracks on his exterior. He wanted someone to help him. He needed a_ companion. _

**_'I win.' _She thought.**

"I'll be your companion." Those words flowed out of mouth; her eyes still studied his.

He broke the eye contact and walked off.

"When?" He asked.

"Soon, anticipate it." She watched absent mindlessly as the light disappeared[1], she went back to her plan.

Her hands began to shake. _'I'm too excited.' _She took hold of her shaking hand with her other one. That visible eye that wasn't covered closed in order to relax for a second, but snapped as a small scratching sound was heard.

She wheeled her head to the sound. _A snake. _She knew how the bastard felt about her killing _his_ _tiny _bastards. She didn't dare touch them, a incident happened once with them. She lifted the snake with her broad sword and threw it out into the hallway. She slammed the door behind her as she went back to her scheme.

_It won't take long. He's weak...I'll give that bastard a week at most to get a new body. In his weakest we'll strike, _her facial expression changed into that of a child who just got a present, _I'll use that dog to his fullest._

A high pitched giggle flew through the hallow hallways.

* * *

[1] No, Sasuke did not glow. It was his candle. (=3=)

Note: Sorry it's so short, the next one will be (at least) a 3 pager...

- Tama.


	9. Adrenaline Rush

Note: Arghhh... Starting to dislike Sasuke =3=||| don't know why...Maybe because of his stupidness. DX But that's what I like about people XD 3 ...crap I'm contradicting myself. **Be sure to read the ending notes!**

**-**Tama

* * *

_**The Same Eyes**_

Chapter 9

Adrenaline Rush

* * *

Her hands shook with anxiety. Her eyes dilated. Her pulse sped up.

"Ryu[1]." The dog muttered. He held her hand to calm her. To her this was a sign of pity...but it didn't matter anymore. To him it was just a sign of security he offered her.

"_We're partners in crime."_ His warm breathe didn't calm her at all. To her he was just a _dog._

Ryu was the nickname the _dog_ had gave his _slave, _he preferred the name he given her instead of her prison number; B99. She though, didn't care for names.

"Make haste." She whispered to him. He moved past her and towards their prey. His foot steps echoed in her ears as she headed in the opposite direction.

Her plan was going well as of now, she entered Kabuto's private studies. The lab was filled with things she was going to pilfer. Her eyes scanned the area for treasures in the plan. In a locked chest; she broke it open and found some sedatives. On the top shelf a few antidotes. And finally a smoke bomb. She hurried, she felt 2 chakras spiked. It would be fatal for the hunters to become the prey. And besides, no way was she going to let that _dog_ take all the glory.

She rushed through the halls, her speed exceeding all others.

* * *

**With Sasuke**[2]

He had left everything else behind. He only had one goal for the moment. To carry out _her_ plan. It was like killing two birds with one stone. He stopped in front of the room he once recognized as 'sensei'[3]. His body relaxed as the situation began to play in his head.

His body had to tense up, the curse started to form on his body.

He raised one hand and began the battle. A blade of chakra came out to pierce through the door; it extended from his hands and onto his target, _Bingo._

He readied his newly received sword, the sword was swung with the adrenaline of excitement he held in his veins. The door was down in a matter of seconds.

"I have nothing more to learn from you." His eyes were void of emotions, they were focused on his single target.

The white snake grimaced as he saw the that person by the doorway. His voice was horsed but bearable. "I knew...It'd come to this." His hands shook under the pressure of his pupil's chakra flow, his crossed arms had to take the pressure.

"I won't show you mercy either, even if you beg for it." His words were only heard by himself, as if it were a promise to himself or for reassurance.

* * *

**With Ryu**

"Please tell me it's not over yet..." Her pulse had reached in the danger zone her legs seemed like they were on fire. The kazekage's room was just too isolated off. The items in her hands weighed her down, but she took no heed.

* * *

**With Sasuke**

He was indeed weak. Sasuke's fingers twitch from the sudden increase in chakra flow from his hand. Orochimaru noticed and immediately moved his vital points away from the threat. The chakra blade had impaled through his wrists, and embedded into the walls behind him.

"Orochimaru, you are weaker than me." The Sharingan spun, the curse mark spread. He looked consumed in the power the boy yearned for. He was indeed satisfied with the years he had spent here, "there's no point in sacrificing my body to you anymore."

"Big words...from the leftover Uchiha." Orochimaru tried to push his buttons.

"Hmph...If I hadn't been so weak, I never would've sought you out, would I?" The _leftover_ held no anger towards the dead man.

All the Uchiha was doing was to stall time as his curse mark spread the power through his veins.

"You only wanted me, because you couldn't handle Itachi," The so called _leftover_ had made a sword wound on the sanin's ego, "Right mister "Great Sanin Genius"?" The one addressed glared, but no words came out, "The world at large would considered you gifted, but you're nowhere near the level of an Uchiha."

Now the boy was truly flaunting his name around as if it was worth millions.

"Before us, the greatest genius in the universe barely comes off as average."

Then came his speech.

"And as someone who carries that name, from my point of view... your attempts to obtain our power are so disgusting they're almost funny." A small, almost invisible smirk appeared on his face, "saturating yourself with drugs and medicines? Transferring bodies? Your methods are pointless. Do you even have a goal anymore?"

"You claim to be seeking the reason behind existence, yet all you do is make petty excuses for playing god with people's lives."

A flashback of Sasuke's reason to survive passed through his mind.

His face finally turned into a scowl of that man's picture. "You sicken me."

Sasuke ran towards the prey, it won't be long. Orochimaru's head hit the wall as he retaliated; opening it's mouth a pale white serpent slithered out.

"So your true body... Is a scaly, white serpent..." He whispered to the remains of the snake's shell. He eased off the chakra blade in his left hand.

There behind him stood the giant white serpent. It's body made of others slithering with snakes. "You wanted to take over other peoples' bodies so badly, you experimented on your own... Now you're a pathetic shell of your former self." His voice was undeniably only analytic.

"Come, Sasuke-kun..." the snake slithered out, "GIVE ME YOUR BODY!!!" the white snake known as Orochimaru slammed towards Sasuke head first, mouth wide. In an instant he jumps away from the mess below, hovering over it. Yet the attack wasn't over, snakes detached from his body and aimed at the Uchiha, but he spun with sword in hand and relinquished those new threats.

He landed on the floor sliding back from the force. The giant snake hissed with venom, Sasuke started to get serious. He began to take off his top as the venom given to him swallowed him whole.

The snakes attached themselves to him and looked like he was being swallowed whole. "Though the snake dreams of soaring through the sky, it is forever doomed to crawl on its belly."

It was final, he would not die here. The snakes spliced out as he made his resolution. Blood splattered to the walls along with random pieces of snakes. His devil wings lashed out. The Giant White Serpent was having a case of anxiety; he couldn't wait until the body became of his own.

His wings finally spread as he proclaimed to the other monster, "You'll have your chance to fly snake...in the talons of the hawk." It had become a daily thing now, for his hands to be bloodied again and again.

At his slight words the snake lunged at him "SASUKE!!!" The room blurred as a great amount of blood shed happened. There standing up straight was the hawk. There on the floor was the chopped up snake, his mouth wide open, the same with his eyes. Blood gushed from each gash, from each slash.

His eyes dimmed along with his curse. "Over already? That was way too easy-" His body suddenly crashed to the floor, forced into a kneeling position. The evil snake chuckled outwardly as his body regenerated, the snakes bonded back together by other snakes.

Another chuckle, "it appears it's taken its effect," he took his time rising back up, "the bodily fluids of this great white snake vaporise upon contact with the air. And form a paralyzing poison." Orochimaru definitely believed in this one thing. "I am everlasting!"

The snake pounced at the undefended boy, swallowing him whole.

* * *

Rocks flew off in all directions, as a large hole was made in the wall. Dust of the destruction covered the area. A new threat?

...Possibly.

"Finished without me I see." Her voice was raspy and out of air. She looked exhausted, her hair dampened from sweat swept over her to the side of her face, though it still hid that one right eye. "Doggy?" There stood a perfectly still Sasuke. His eyes void of everything. "Dog...?" Her pupils finally went back to normal as the oxygen returned back to her.

There around the room was the fallen snake. Blood everywhere, it was a scene she wanted to be part of. The ecstasy of it all might just have been worth it. "I can't just leave you here...huh?" She whispered to the empty Sasuke.

She stood up next to him and stared at his figure. There as if out of nowhere came several small blades; "I know you're still alive..." She whispered to a corpse of the giant snake. The blades were pushed until it could go in no more.

"Hey maybe this'll be more fun than expected..." She turned back to Sasuke. "I wish I could say this'll hurt me more than you, but then I'd be lying." A devilish smile crept up on her.

For the next 15 minutes he was continuously annoyed by all ways possible. Slapping him senseless, hitting him over and over again, making him bleed several times; making a total of 9 bruises, and 11 cuts. If she didn't know better, it looked like she was the bad guy.

The air reeked of the white snake's blood. His eyes went back to normal. It was worth it. He would awake soon... 'I need to leave before then.'

"Hey Sasuke, I hope we cross paths again." Her back was turned away from his still body as she left for her own purposes.

"See ya later, _Dog_." She stepped on the large blood stains everywhere as she left him alone there. Her slow pace changed into a jog, it quickly upscaled, she did not look back as she ran towards the surface, sword slightly bouncing from side to side, as she finally went to fulfill her promises.

* * *

_'Wait for me'_

_

* * *

  
_

[1] Ryu means the number 9 in english...It sounds like a guy's name...

[2] Ugh... I had to reread some chapters for this...

[3] Sensei means Teacher.

Note: Nyahaha, I'm starting to make this somewhat subtly mushy. XD

**IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT**: This ain't the end(again).

I want (max.) 3 people to give me their opinions on how I think this story is going to end up. Apply by comment, don't apply if you hate spoilers. I don't want to suddenly have everybody hating my story because of my screwed up mind, m'kay?


	10. Their Contract

* * *

Note: Exams are brutal, I failed a course so I won't be updating as much. Sorry that this is especially short, I wanted to quickly end this chapter just so that I could continue the storyline.

* * *

The Same Eyes

Chapter 10

Their Contract

* * *

Footsteps echoed down a hall her body raced down; her vision blurring as she took each step. Was it just her imagination or was it for real? The broad sword in her hand felt heavier than usual. _'Was it guilt?'_ She asked herself as she became accustomed with the new weight, _'impossible, I really am being absurd.'_ To the door she ran her breathe now irregular and forced, the light illuminated yet blinded her path to freedom.

She rested on her knees, heaving heavy breathes before finally collapsing in the tall grass. Only now was she finally was able to breath; breath in freely the fresh outside air. She could feel all her weight lifting off, the sword fell off it's sash on her rear, and she was no longer restrained to the names of the country of sound, nor the ones that ruled it.

She herself had deceived him. '_He'll have my head if he finds me.'_ She knew well of her current actions, she knew that if she went back now forgiveness was definite. If she would advance out on her own, she would be hated and hunted.

Their contract, will she break it?

__

'I won't let him bound me. I won't turn back, it has never been an option for me.' This was her ultimate promise to herself, never look back. If she ever did she would have fallen, never being able to get back up.

Clearing up her mind of what to do now, she got up and headed towards her next destination, in one hand a map she swiped from a dead man's quarters, and in the other a clean sword.

"It says there's a village near here, I should get there and ask for directions." Muttered a grumpy Ryu to herself. Not liking the idea of being a tourist. Being just another wandering traveler. She could just imagine the long isolated days with little to eat and even littler time to rest.

Time would have stopped if she had let it.

"Head South-East...Err...5km?" She said to herself staring at a random piece of the thousands of forestry in front of her. And off she went to wherever her two legs took her. It would take her quite some time to get there.

As she took a her first step to her newfound journey she let out a sigh, finally realizing how troublesome this path would lead her to.

* * *

Ending note: Please leave some feedback. For the love of Sasuke **REVIEW!**

-Tama


	11. His Haunting

Note: Ugh... I'm incredibly tired...but I will preserver! Hey anyone reading this playing Tales Runner? If you do or are going to my user's 'Folklore'. See you there :3

-With more or less love, Tama.

I send love in a bottle to my lovely reviewers 3

Iliada

RayRay

xEmGai

. (aka Myth)

Sorry I never really said my thanks before...

Tama sends you crippling hugs!

Sorry there's **cursing/cussing** in this chapter (I can't hold back my cussing any longer D: ).

Now On With The Story

* * *

The Same Eyes

Chapter 11

His Haunting

* * *

_ 'Less than a day has passed and I've accomplished most of my daily needs...' _"Food...Check. Water...Check. Shelter...Fuck," She had been moving for quite some time, even gathered food for herself. She had some sort of dead pigeon, and a few berries as her meals for the day plus a usual supply of water, all in a gray sling bag she mugged from a bandit who was trying to steal from **her**.

_ He really did have it coming. The Stars were not on his side._

She quietly made her way to the village, there was a guard at the entrance where a 10 foot fence stood around the village. While she was on her way there, she had to disguise herself as an ordinary girl. She took put on her dirtied gray cloak, and began rummaging through the bag. A knife, her own supplies, and a large piece of worn out red cloth.

She made haste and wrapped the large sword with the velvet cloth. It was a perfect fit, saying how huge the sword originally was. Along the way she ripped off a piece of the red cloth and wrapped it as a finisher on the large antique.

She used a jutsu and transformed into a rather Damsel-In-Distress type, a girl shorter and younger than her original self. With bouncy shoulder length hair that shone like the sun, and eyes that glimmered like the sea. She looked herself over..._'a rather nice job.'_

"What is your business here, miss?" The totally disgustingly buffed out male stared down at her small form. "I'm Hueniko, Mieko. I came from a nearby village, I came here because I am on an errand for my madame." A low curtsy, and before she knew it she was at an inn.

"Hi there! How can I help you?" There stood a young man looking a little too eager to serve her. She kept up the act and started to flirt for a room.

"Ano...h-how much is a room?" A high pitched, voice with cheeks tainted with blusing pink.

"Well it's 1000 yen per night."

"A-A thousand yen?!" She stared at him in utterly *fake shock, "could it be a bit less please...I don't possibly think I have even half of that." At least the last part was true.

"Um... I'm not suppose to do this but...how about 200 yen then?" He said slyly while smirking at her; a million dollar smile.

"Truly?" Her acting was truly profound, yet questionable.

"Of course!" He gave a wide smile and shook her hand, "lemme take you to your room. By the way my name's Gen."

"Thank you Gen, I'm Mieko." She smiled sweetly before closing the door in his face, the disguise immediately fell off and along with herself fell down to the floor.

Sighing, the sweet smile turned to a tired scowl.

"Ugh!" She wasn't use to all this smiling. But 200 yen instead of 1000, was an awesome deal.

Kyu finally began to absorb in her surroundings, this so called '200 yen' room had one bed, a small working kitchen, and a large window who's view was covered up by forest.

Through the window radiated a few rays of warm orange light past through blind spots in of the crowding leaves. "Ah... Time to eat..." She said to the invisible man. Her eyes wandered over to the empty seat directly beside her.

For the first time she realized how much she was used to the _dog_'s presence. After their training and almost death situations, one of them would proclaim _'Let's eat.'_ It felt strange and lonely without the other's company. Her eyes dimmed, as her eyes went back down to her hands. She did not understand this new feeling she felt was strange and tugged at every part of her. At most she would feel pride, or disappointment towards him.

She took out the dead bird wrapped up in large leaves. She prepared the dead bird, luckily for her this the little inn had working water... The blood trickles down the drains as the she cuts into the kill.

The sound of bones breaking, red liquid dripping, and flesh being sliced finally ended when she had a big bloody mess in front of her and a bird in a pan being tossed around until a lovely almost unburnt brown.

_'Crispy...'_ She mumbled as she bit into her meal.

The day past on with herself carrying out her usual duties of polishing the sword that was almost as tall as she was, cleaning up after the meal, and train until she dropped down from exhaustion.

The area she had was limited, but she made her best with what she had. She held the clothes hanger in one hand, as she would have down with the large sword; in order to keep the room intact. And began training remembering the footsteps the man in front of her would usually make, a few flinches and the intimidation act. It had been a year of facing the once smaller boy. Though he had grown to be a grown man, and she had to leave him independent, or her ties to him would could never be severed.

The image of the _dog _wavedaway like a stream of quick water. She wiped the sweat accumulated on her forehead, and let out the last sigh she had for the day. Taking off her clothing along the way, she headed towards the bathroom. Ah... The sweet, warm, loving bathroom. There she was finally able to enjoy a time consuming hot bath.

She watched like a child as pipes poured out clear streams of hot water, the gleaming liquid accumulated into a vast ocean as she set herself in, her tender joints easing. There through the steam she saw _his_ _image_; looking directly across from the other side the large tub was _the boy_, with a solitary but satisfied look similar to herself. Only had she noticed him there after a few seconds, turning her ruby eyes directly in front of her again had he disappeared.

_'Ah...'_

_'...My mind is playing tricks again.' _She regained her posture and finished her day with that last image of _him_ in the tub.

_'Am I truly getting too soft?'_

_'I remember his ruby eyes...the same as mine. This is not the same feeling of admiration as I felt before though...What is this?'_ Questions with no answers flew around her mind; haunting her leaving the soul with no rest what-so-ever.

"So you were completely serious about the contract...even in death you won't leave me alone..." She whispered to the bellowing winds against her two door window.

_Oh, dear...Even when Kyu finds refuge away from the Uchiha, he'll still haunt around every corner of her mind._

Note:

Can you spell 'f-a-n-s-e-r-v-i-c-e'? You guys better give me some feedback for this, D

it's hard to write, let alone imagine fan service. Tama isn't a fan service kinda person...

I have no clue if people even read these, if you do... then please alert me.

-Tama


End file.
